The Door Within Wiki
Welcome to the Realm! This wiki, started by Jbaird51, is about [[The Door Within Trilogy|the Door Within Trilogy]], written by Wayne Thomas Batson and published by Thomas Nelson Publishing. Spoilers: Warning, this wiki contains spoilers of the Door Within Trilogy. Read at your own risk! We are currently editing ' ' since June 2, 2011. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article About This wiki is about The Door Within Trilogy, written by Wayne Thomas Batson. Inside the three books, you can find the adventures of Aidan Thomas, Antoinette Reed, and Robby Pierson in their own quests of nobility and knighthood in the Realm, a parallell universe to our own. When Alleble's most trusted knight betrays his king, he plunges the Realm into darkness, and only the Three Witnesses can save it from his destruction, and with King Eliam the Everlasting's help, they just might. Main Characters King Eliam the Everlasting *Aidan Thomas/Aelic *Antoinette Reed/Gwenne *Robby Pierson/Kearn *The 12 Knights of Alleble Characters *Paragor *Knights of Paragory *Captain Valithor/Grampin *Mr. Thomas/King Ravelle of Mithegard *Mrs. Thomas/Queen Ariana of Mithegard *Gweene * *Falon WikiNews *October 1, 2012: Happy new month! New polls, articles and quotes. *September 30, 2012: Almost the new month, and time to change the polls, quotes and article of the month! Also, we are at 156 pages! *September 24, 2012: Door Within Question: Who knows if any other Blackwood trees are able to ring-speak? Hint: Sil Arnoth is able to. *September 22, 2012: We need more editors! Somehow, there is only one on this wiki. Anyone else out there? If so, go ahead and make an edit! We'd love to have you on here! *September 21, 2012: 139 pages! Huzzah! Article of the Month The Sepulchre of the Seven: The ancient resting place of seven grim sleepers. Polls of the Month If Wayne were to write a fourth book, would you read it? Yes!! Never It depends.. Yes, if I didn't have to pay Which is your favorite kingdom in the Realm? Acacia Alleble Baen-Edge Blue Mountains Candleforge Clarion Frostland Inferness Mithegard Paragory Yewland Quote of the Month Adventures are funny things.... — The Door Within Interesting Facts Did You Know... ...The Door Within has the possibility of becoming a movie? Door Within Fans all over are praying, hoping, and getting excited! Visit this site to find out more: http://enterthedoorwithin.blogspot.com/2007/09/door-within-movie.html Did You Know... ...Antoinette Reed's true last name is unknown? Yes, it's true! Read this article to find out more: Antoinette Reed. Did You Know... ...Aidan Thomas's father's name is Charles? Have you ever wondered about that! Well, you can read this article on him: Charles Thomas. Reader Reviews Top 5.0 Star Reviews of the Month: ''The Door Within — 5.0 Star Review ''A gripping adventure from the start, The Door Within & Co. will keep you on the edge of your seat from start to finish! Mysterious scrolls—skeptical parents—weird signs—and, over it all, the intense feeling that he, Aidan Thomas, must follow... and enter the Door Within. ''The Rise of the Wyrm Lord — 5.0 Star Review ''The Rise of the Wyrm Lord is a wonderful fantasy book... I most definitely consider it the best of the Trilogy. Antoinette Reed, the beautiful, bright, and yet headstrong, faces a new world in trouble. She loves the King with all her heart... but will she stand true to her promise to Aidan Thomas, or her everlasting confession to Him? ''The Final Storm — 5.0 Star Review ''Wow! The Final Storm amazes me every time I read it... which, believe me, is very often! A thrilling conclusion, it is action-packed from beginning to end. Follow as Antoinette, Robby, and Aidan discover their true callings as the Three Witnesses. Darkness and sorrows rise in more numbers then ever before—but bright lights shine through the threatening clouds growing overhead, in preperation for the Final Storm. Merewen and Kaliam host a romantical wedding—Robby astounds Mallik and Nock with his gift of the Dragons—and much more! Questions are in great numbers, but foremost of all, is whom they—the Three Witnesses, called of old—should serve. Answers lie in this outstanding fantasy-adventure! Helping Out New to wikias? Not sure where to start? Then here are some things you can do to help out around The Door Within Wiki: *'Expand stubs.' Article stubs are pages that are not complete. *''' .' New pages are always welcome! If you notice a page that is not on this wiki, please add one. Or, you can head over to the and select one there. *' . ' ' are pages that are not linked to anywhere. * . Anyone can help make this wiki more colorful! But please choose that are pertinent '''only to the Door Within Trilogy. If you'd like, you can check out the Community Portal, which has some more detailed items. Thanks for stopping by! External Links Here are a few external links concerning the Door Within Trilogy: Wayne Thomas Batson's Blog The Door Within Forums The Door Within Trilogy Wikipedia Article The Door Within Commenting Blog Category:Browse Category:Misc.